CUANDO LAS COSAS CAMBIAN
by Tailor Swan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si cuando Edward se va Bella conosca una nueva familia ? & si está causa un drastico cambio en ella ? ¿ que hara Edward con un poco de "competencia sucia"?
1. ¿Y la razón?

"CUANDO LAS COSAS CAMBIAN"

_¿Que pasaría si cuando Edward se va Bella conosca una nueva familia ? & si está causa un drastico cambio en ella ? ¿ que hara Edward con un poco de "competencia sucia"? _

**_BUENO, COMO SABRAN, HUBO SERIAS FALLAS TECNICAS CON LA CUENTA DE SENSUALCANDYDOLL, POR LO TANTO AHORA VAMOS A PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA COMPLETA AQUI, CLARO, TALVEZ YA LA LEYERON, PERO PARA LOS Q NO, JAJA_**

_**Pov Bella**_

Edward se había ido "Como si nunca hubiera existido" era lo último que había dicho, que no entendía que yo lo amaba, que no podía seguir si él no estaba aquí. Eso sonaba muy egoísta, a lo mejor se dio cuenta de que Tanya siempre lo quiso como yo lo quiero, pero es mejor un amor en un ser inmortal que en una simple, frágil, e insignificante humana.

Me sentía a morir, quería llorar, pero no podía; quería seguir gritando, que no se fuera, que yo lo amaba, pero no tenía sentido, él se había ido, por mucho que yo lo amará, por mucho que yo le llorara, por mucho que yo le gritará, había tomado una decisión, no me amaba y quería irse.

¿Qué podía hacer? Solo quedarme aquí, en mí recamara, esperando que llegue el fin, no esperaba nada más, creo que no podré amar jamás a alguien que no sea Edward, en mi mente aún había una voz que me decía que no me rindiera, que continuará, algo que me decía que otra vez encontraría la manera de encontrar el amor; alguien que me haría ver de nuevo que el amor no es malo, que me abriría los ojos, que iluminaría de nuevo mi vida.

_**Pov autor**_

Bella, pasó una semana en estado zombie, caminaba, iba del instituto a su casa y viceversa, comía, si Charlie o cualquier otro preguntaba algo, contestaba con palabras monosilábicas. Era cumplida, responsable, tenía las mejores notas, pero tan solo era un robot que repetidas ocasiones, le fallaba algún circuito y decía cosas incoherentes, sin embargo, intentaba regresar a la normalidad, para que Charlie no sufriera, pero era imposible, regresar a ser la misma de antes.

**DE CORAZÓN ESPERO QUE APRETEN ESE GLOBITO AMARILLO PARA QUE NOS NOS HAGAN SABER SUS OPINIONES ! **

**TALVÉS PIENSEN QUE ES EL TIPICO FIC DONDE BELLA QUEDA MAL PERO NO QUE EN ESTÑA HISTORIA ABRA MUCHOO DRAMA , MAFIAS ITALIANAS , EDWARDS CELOSOS , MIEDOS Y ARREPENTIMIENTOS ... PORFAVOR DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD ! ^.^**


	2. Los nuevos

Ángela pov

Bella estaba desecha ¿por que los Cullen se abran ido?

-Oye Ángela, ¿escuchaste que viene a Forks una nueva familia?-Me dijo Jessica, ¿Esperaba que Tuviera la primicia?

-Si eso, Jess, escuche

Jessica se enfurruño y se puso un platicar con Mike, no lo entendía ¿Qué no habían terminado ya?

Era la hora del almuerzo, se Supone, que iban a ir a dos clases y ya, Entraron 3 chicos realmente, apuestos ¿? ¿Esa era la palabra Qué iba a ocupar?

Ambos eran altos, blancos, sus ojos eran de un color azul, en diferentes tonalidades, uno de ellos nos volteo a ver, y se acerco, los otros dos se siguieron derecho, encontrándose que la única mesa vacía era la de los Cullen, se sentaron, Bella los miro como si fuera un arrancarles la cabeza, ellos no tenian la culpa, no lo Sabían

-Hola-saludo el chico que nos había visto, sus ojos era azul eléctrico, hipnotizantes de soja Ettore Fatsini-Muy época de las Cortes

-Hola-saludo Jessica, ¿Tan rápido iba a cambiar a Mike?-Somos Mike, Angela, Lauren, Tayler, Bella y yo, Jessica, ¿había mencionado una Bella? ¿Sin que le dijéramos? ¿O se dio cuenta de que las miradas de Ettore eran para ella sola?

-Mucho gusto-tomo la silla vacía de un lado de Bella Bella-eres ¿cierto?-Su acento era extraño, europeo, francés tal vez, o italiano

-Sí-todos miramos un Bella ¿había hablado? Después de una semana

-Que bien-repitió TODOS LOS NOMBRES, corroborando que no se le hubiera escapado ninguno

- ¿De dónde eres?-Jessica, ¿Qué no podia esperar? Tenía mucho que no había cortado con Mike, ¿ya buscaba presa nueva? - ¿Francia? ¿España? ¿Holanda?

-Italia-corrigió, no muy contento de tantas preguntas-en realidad

- ¿Son tus hermanos?-Con que allí residía el asunto, le había echado el ojo bueno a Uno de ellos, era imposible mirar un Uno y no darte cuenta de que el otro era igual, gemelos, o eso parecían

-Sí-respondió secamente

- ¿Cómo se llaman?-Preguntó ¿Bella?

-Son Leona Gabrielle y Ettore-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Vaya-exclamo furiosa Jessica, sus Intentos de-finita no le habían funcionado

- ¿De verdad vienen de Italia?-Cuestionó Bella Claramente curiosa

-Por supuesto-dijo Ettore, SIMULANDO tono de ofensa-¿Por qué habría de mentir?

La conversación Fue surgiendo sola, Normalmente preguntaba Bella, y Ettore respondía con una sonrisa, nosotros escuchamos las respuestas, solo Mike Tayler y llegaron a preguntar, contestaba normal.

Bella POV

Ettore era un gran chico, pregunte todo lo que me fue Capaz de preguntar, y me contestaba con una sonrisa de Manera muy buena, era increíble, todos se me Quedaron viendo Cuando hable ¿Qué Tenía mucho que no hablaba? Yo solo Según Llevaba aproximadamente una semana y contestaba todo lo que me preguntaban ¿no?

Ettore pov

Esta chica, Bella, era muy linda, me gustaba, ¿Era tan obvio?, Eso Parecía, era de que o Jessica ¿Así se llamaba? Se aventaba, era muy obvia, me gustaba la presencia de Bella, expresaba una ternura imposible, pero sus ojos se veían completamente triste, grande con una depresión, sus ojos grandes color chocolate, me decían que se rompería En cualquier momento, alguien la había dejado Así, lo Iba a averiguar, y me las iba a pagar, o tal vez, se lo Iba a agradecer, si no hubiera sido por eso, Probablemente no hubiera tenido el valor de acercarme, yo la haría olvidar todo, no importa que cualquiera de mis hermanos se enoje, yo le hablare, y la hace olvidar al tipo que la dejo así.

Hola chicos y chicas, pues aquí Tailor Swan, subiendo un nuevo capitulo, solo hiso falta algo de tiempo, que la imaginación esta en nuestras cabezas, que tal? Entre SensualCandyDoll y yo nos complementamos genial, tranquilas, ya estamos estructurando el tercer cap , para todos ustedes Locos por el crepúsculo,

De verdad, esperamos que aprieten el botoncito verde y nos digan que tal, si les gusto, nos falto algo,

Recuerden, no es el tipico fic en el que Bella queda como zombie, no, no, hay cosas inesperadas, que Empiezan desde que Edward se va ... Démosle una oportunidad


	3. Conociendote

Ettore pov

Han pasado casi dos semanas que llegamos a Forks, Bella y yo, nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigos, y mañana la llevaré a casa, al único que no conoce es a Damiano, pero Gabrielle, no le cae bien, aunque es mi hermano, le arrancaré la cabeza si vuelve a decir que Bella es una cualquiera

-Por favor Ettore-gritó Gabrielle media semana después de que conocí a Bella-es una cualquiera, bastante más lista que las que hemos tratado

-Ya te dije que no-vociferé enojado-Bella no es como tú crees

-A ver niños-nos regaño Damiano, para él podíamos discutir lo que quisiéramos, solo si él podía ponerse del lado de alguno-No pueden pelear acerca de algo que no conozco, ¿de acuerdo?

Y allí se acabo el asunto, al menos en esa semana, por eso Damiano había presionado para que la llevara, me había puesto muy nervioso

-Bella-la llamé antes de entrar a Cálculo (una de nuestras clases juntos)

-Mande-sonreía, sus grandes ojos color chocolate ya no estaban tan tristes, tenían una muy ligera lucecita, me sentía bien, yo lo había logrado

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa mañana?-había hablado muy rápido, como nuestros antiguos clientes, me miró confundida-¿Quieres ir a mi casa mañana?-dije más lento

-Claro-respondió en un segundo-solo debo avisarle a Charlie

¿Tan fácil había sido? Había estado con muchas chicas, aun a mis 17 cortos años, pero ninguna como Bella

Leone pov

Ya mañana Bella iría a nuestra casa, en realidad se me hacía una chica muy inocente, incluso, era muy hermosa, yo lograba ver algo que mis hermanos no veían, suelo ser muy observador, cuando aparece alguien, intento prestarles atención, Bella era muy lista, muy hermosa, pero ella tenía en mente que era algo torpe y nada bonita, pero en cuanto empezará a juntarse más con nosotros, se le quitaría, se daría cuenta de lo valiosa que es.

Gabrielle pov

Genial, mañana tendría que soportar a la cualquiera; aunque Ettore dijera lo que dijera, e incluso si Damiano se ponía de su parte, nadie me iba a quitar de la cabeza que era una interesada. Nos vio cuando llegamos en el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish-mi favorito-además escuche por rumores, que había andado con un tal Edward Cullen, que según escuche, era hijo de un doctor millonario, ¿que más quería Ettore? He andado con mujeres así, págales un buen vino y cómprales un anillo o cualquier chuchería, y te la puedes llevar a donde sea-alguna fiesta, incluso a la cama-pero era cosa de Ettore, el sufriría, el se embarcaba.

Damiano pov

Ettore, era algo ingenuo, cuando se enrollaba con una mujer era muy difícil que la olvidará, pero con esta tal Bella, no era lo mismo, al parecer le gustaba, pero aún no se enamoraba, bueno, era difícil decidir, eran mis hermanos, yo cuidaba de ellos desde que nuestros padres murieron, no podía darle la razón a alguno, a menos que supiera de que hablan. Siempre ha sido así, y no me quejo, no podría pedir otros hermanos como los que tengo, claro, eso no lo tienen que saber. Pues la verdad espero ansioso conocer a Bella, y al fin poderme poner del lado de alguno.

Ya llegaron, hoy en la noche visitaremos el pub que acabo de comprar, no está mal, pero hay que ir, además, a Gabrielle le gustará

-¿Qué hay?-gritó Gabrielle

-Preparen las cosas que nos vamos al pub

-O que bien-dijeron los chicos entusiasmados, a todos nos gustaba la idea

Preparamos las cosas, y nos dirigimos al sitio donde estaba mi pub, mañana sería un día largo, bastante largo, por como la describía Ettore, me empezaba a agradar mucho, era muy difícil que una chica me agradará tanto como para pedir que la llevarán a casa para conocerla, en casos de mujeres siempre había 2 opiniones, la de Ettore o Leone y la de Gabrielle, y casi siempre le daba la razón a Gabrielle aunque no conociera a esa chica; Ettore, estaba haciendo que me enamorara de Bella, eso no era bueno, no si mi hermano la quería. Era imposible que me enamorara de ella, tal vez era un ángel, un ángel que venía para algo, un ángel en forma humana, estaba empezando a hablar muy cursi, la olvidaré, al menos por hoy.

Bella pov

Estoy esperando con ansias ir a casa de Ettore, quiero conocer a su hermano Damiano, Ettore me ha hablado tanto de él, de lo listo que es, de lo justo, ¡o no! ¿Otra vez te estarás enamorando Bella? No, no puede ser, no lo conoces, es un extraño, un chico más, hora de dormir.

Dormir se me hizo difícil, pero cuando logre conciliarlo, tuve un sueño extraño, pero no quería despertar de él, quería estar allí; estaba sentada en el prado, escuchaba una melodía, de piano, mi nana, la nana que había compuesto Edward, para mí, seguí la dirección de la música, quería verlo, aunque me doliera, aunque me deprimiera, aunque me rompiera, lo quería ver, corrí, en mi camino, encontré a Jake, me miró con ojos tristes, no me detuve quería ver a Edward, solo a él, a mi vampiro, llegué a la casa de los Cullen, en la puerta estaban Esme y Carlisle, me sonrieron, camine lento por la sala, Emmett y Jasper estaban viendo un partido de fútbol, Alice y Rosalie estaban platicando al pie de las escaleras, me sentía en casa, mire hacia el piano, vacío

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunté se había acercado a Jasper, estaba triste

-Edward, no está, se ha ido-tartamudeo

-¿Edward no está? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Va a regresar?-pregunte, encontré mi voz completamente serena

-No, Bella-suspiró Rosalie ¿Rosalie? Definitivamente estaba soñando-Edward no va a regresar jamás

Desperté, era de día, no estaba Edward; en la noche, había dicho mucho su nombre, después de haberlo encerrado por siempre, puse mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, esperando que el agujero se abriera en toda su extensión, pero no lo hizo, me alarmé, no lo había dejado de amar ¿o sí? No, por favor no quería, pero debía, como él me había pedido, empezar de nuevo, lo estaba haciendo, esperaba que fuera feliz, porque yo lo intentaría.

Damiano pov

Bella, estaba a punto de llegar, había comprado algo de comida, demasiada, conociendo a Gabrielle, estaría hambriento, además teníamos planeado estar con Bella al menos hasta el crepúsculo, ¿Cuántas veces había dicho su nombre? ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en ella? Maldición, si me estaba enamorando

-¿Qué hay de comer?-gritó Gabrielle mientras cruzaba la puerta-Me muero de hambre

-Lo imagine-le contesté, suspire rápido, nadie debía notarlo

-Damiano-me llamó Ettore, voltee lentamente, lo primero que vi fueron unos grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate, sus ojos me mostraban su alma, que quería ser envuelta de nuevo, en una nube que la olvidará de todo, tenía una ligera luz, pero, cuando enfoco mis ojos, esa luz aumento-Ella es Bella

-Ciao Bella-le hice una inclinación con la cabeza-Hola-sonreí

-Hola-saludó tímidamente

-Supongo que tienen hambre, vamos a comer-interrumpí a Ettore, había abierto la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de inmediato.

El tiempo se me paso volando, Bella era increíble, tal y como Ettore había dicho, solo que mucho mejor, ahora tenía un rostro que poner en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, pero debía aparentar un poco de frialdad, dureza, pero a ella no parecía molestarle, mientras más fríamente intentaba mirarla, me sonreía con más calidez, debo admitirlo, me robó unas cuantas sonrisas.

Bella pov

Estaba nerviosa, no prestaba atención a la conversación de Ettore y de Leone; llegamos, mi corazón iba a mil por hora, mi mente al fin tendría una imagen que agregarle a mis sueños

-¿Qué hay de comer?-gritó Gabrielle, intentaba caerle bien, pero por más que hiciera, me odiaba-Me muero de hambre

-Lo imagine-escuche una voz, casi aterciopelada, sonaba algo dura, fría, pero solo aparentaba

-Damiano-llamo Ettore, a mi lado, sentía una mirada, levante los ojos, me encontré con unos -hermosos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, brillantes-Ella es Bella

-Ciao Bella-¿me saludo? Solo pude seguir observándolo, como idiota, me sentía como antes, como cuando estaba cerca de Edward, con sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados-Hola-me sonrió

-Hola-salude tímidamente

- Supongo que tienen hambre, vamos a comer-Ettore iba a decir algo, pero cerro la boca y siguió a su hermano.

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque sea increíble, aunque parezca imposible, esta vez no era doloroso, era una sensación maravillosa, me sentía bien estando cerca de Damiano, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido, me miraba con frialdad, incluso, como analizando mis movimientos, le sonreí, no exagerado, pero al menos intentaba hacerlas cálidas, debo confesarlo, me sentía como una niña pequeña intentado convencer a alguien mayor para que me compraran lo que quería, llegué a hacer que me sonriera dulce, incluso tierno, más de una vez…


	4. ¿Nueva Bella?

Bella POV

Las horas habían pasado muy rápido, para casi todos, pude notar - ¿Debes irte ya?-Me pregunto Ettore, esperanzado en que negara lo anterior,

-Sí-Hizo una ligera mueca, la verdad no irme quería, pero debía, Charlie Estaría Preocupado El Atardecer había pasado Hacía horas

-Te llevamos-dijo Damián, su hermosa voz era-además ibamos a salir.

Salimos todos de la casa, al frente iba Gabrielle, conducía Damiano, Ettore iba en medio, Entre tu y Leona.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, llegado la patrulla de Charlie Estaba allí, no se escuchaba el ruido de la televisión era imposible, Charlie siempre veia la tele, estaba un poco oscuro, Ettore, bajo conmigo del auto, supuse que le diría Porque había tan , entre despacio, la puerta rechinaba, prendí la luz, tarde solté un grito de terror, escuche los portazos del coche, todos habían bajado, enfoque mis ojos es Charlie, Estaba blanco como la cal, y un líquido rojo, Estaba Alrededor de él

- ¿Que paso?-Pregunto alarmado Damiano

-Su padre-susurró Ettore, todos miraron en la dirección que yo veia, La Casa Estaba toda revuelta como si buscaran algo, me acerqué a mi padre, lo encontré sin vida, en su cuello había una media luna, muy parecida a la que Tenía en mi mano

- ¿Que paso?-Cuestionó Gabrielle, Hasta el alarmado Estaba nervioso,

-Alguien vino a robar-concluyo Leona

-No-murmure, había tanto silencio, que me escucharon-No es justo-musité un poco más alto-no es justo Tenías que matarme a mí, sin él-grite, si Victoria aun estaba, si su crimen había sido hace poco como Parecía, Estaría cerca, me oiría-No es justo, Edward mato a James, Tenías que matarme a mí-muy alto solloce, había olvidado que había cuatro chicos a mi espalda

-Ya, ya-dijo Ettore Mientras me abrazaba-tranquila.

El olor de la sangre de Charlie Empiezo a Hacerse presente, no supe que paso, solo que caí en la inconsciencia

Damiano pov

-No-murmuró, el silencio presente en esta habitación era tan nítido que casi podíamos verlo-No es justo

-Creo que va un ataque Tener un-susurró Leona

-Habla un hospital de la Policía y al-musité, y Leona Gabrielle salieron en silencio-Ettore-Llame a mi hija, hermano

-No es justo, Tenías que matarme a mí, no a él-gritó Bella, su alarido, nos sorprendió una Ettore ya mi, debíamos sacarla de allí, ahora-No es justo, Edward mató a James, tenías que matarme a mí - sollozo Bella ¿Cómo? ¿Matar a la pareja del otro? ¿Cuál había sido el crimen? Quería acercarme, abrazarla, pero Parecía tan frágil

-Ya, ya-intento calmarla Ettore, Mientras la abrazaba, Bella tenia un aspecto como de una niña pequeña en los brazos de un adulto-tranquila.

Bella se desmayo, Leona Tenía razón, sufriría un ataque, escuchamos la Policía y la ambulancia Acercarse

- Un ¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Policía a Leona ya Gabrielle

-El jefe de la Policía de Swan-suspiro-Leona está muerto, lo mataron, su hija Bella, con nosotros Estaba Cuando llegamos Sufrió un ataque-concluyo Leona se apresuraron a entrar, me encontraron paralizado

- ¿Está bien?-Me pregunto un paramédico

-El Sí, sí, pero ella, está desmayada-paramédico asintió, Gabrielle ayudo un Trasladar a Bella A UNA camilla Dentro de la ambulancia, yo no podia, simplemente no tocarla quería, era tan frágil

-Y sigues tú ...-susurró un policia-Deben sacar a la señorita Swan de aquí, que no vuelva una esta casa, que hay Decirle A su madre

-No, tampoco Puede irse si no quiere-Replique-en casa, muchas habitaciones adicionales, Podría quedarse con nosotros, si ella lo Desea

El Policia saco fotos del lugar, me acerqué con cuidado, con la sangre de Charlie, habían escrito "Y sigues tu" la caligrafía era perfecta, un humano normal no podia hacer eso, y huir A Tiempo, tendré que contactar a mis antiguos clientes , decirles lo que pasó, aun en Italia Sabía que ellos harian algo ...

Bella POV

Ha pasado al menos una semana desde que Victoria mató a Charlie, Desde entonces, vivo con los Fatsini, me regalaron ropa y una habitación en su casa, empiezo a llevarme bien con todos; Damián me ha prohibido limpiar algo que fuera como ellos, en En una semana, había faltado a la escuela al menos unas 3 veces, pensaban que era por Charlie, pero en realidad no queria ir. Estábamos comiendo mesa, sentados en la

-Vamos a salir, Bella-me aviso Ettore

-Ok, ¿A dónde van?-Pregunté curiosa Mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a mi refresco

-Vamos-aclaró Leona

- ¿Vamos? Bien ¿A dónde?

-Un pub de la ONU-respondió Damián

-Pero, un Ettore no lo dejarán pasar, además no creo ...

-Nunca dije que no era nuestro-me interrumpió Damiano

- ¿Nuestro?-Pregunté confundida

-En realidad, al que vamos a ir es mío-replicó Gabrielle

-Cada uno tiene al menos dos bares-me explicó Leona

-Bien, pero nunca he ido una Así lugar un

-No te preocupes, Ettore y Leona Irán por ropa para todos, que te traigan algo para esta noche-me dijo Damián, era imposible discutir con él.

No faltaba mucho para el crepúsculo, pronto Tendría que bajar, Me sentía extraña, traia puestos unos zapatos de tacón, no eran muy altos, pero incómodos, una falda corta, una blusa escotada, de color fiusha, me puse un poco de labial, me desordene un poco el cabello y me dispuse a bajar, no me Miré en el espejo, Tenía miedo de que me Encontrara horrible

Damiano pov

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto?-Se quejó Gabrielle

Es-mujer-la excuso Ettore

Escuchamos unos tacones bajar las escaleras

-Por fin-susurró Leona

Teníamos Todos Diferentes personalidades, pero Cuando alguno de nosotros mencionaba la palabra "pub" nos volvíamos como Gabrielle, locos, adictos por las fiestas, nos adelantamos al pie de la escaleras para Recibir una Bella, mis hermanos se habían quedado pasmados, fruncí el ceno Miré y en la dirección que dirigían su mirada, me encontré con Bella, no era el ángel que me había enamorado, era un hermosa chica, era ella la más bella del mundo

-Wow-Los Cuatro dijimos al unisono

- ¿Me veo bien?-Pregunto Bella, MIENTRAS SE ruborizaba al ver mis ojos enfocados en su delgada figura

- ¿Bien? ¿Solo bien? Estás perfecta-conteste, su rubor Se hizo el alcalde, la tomo de la mano y los 5 nos dirigimos al pub. El viaje Fue silencioso.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta, todos voltearon a vernos, todos sonreímos INCLUSO Bella, la fiesta seguía.

Ettore, Leona Gabrielle y no invitar Tuvieron que de chicas, ellas los invitaron, Fueron a bailar, yo tuve que rechazar varias Propuestas

-Vamos Bella-casi Rogue-llevamos sentados 2 canciones, vamos a bailar

-Pues tu Porque quieres, Porque bailar con quien no te falta

-Pero contigo quiero bailar-dije

-Pero yo ...-titubeo-no sé bailar

-Yo te enseño-la tomo de la mano y la dirigí a la pista de baile-solo de imitación a chica la de Gabrielle, y muévete hacia donde yo lo hago

Intento imitarla, pero para no saber bailar se movía bastante bien. Después de 3 canciones, ya Sabía cómo bailar

-Esto es muy fácil-Bella se Burlo de sí Misma-No puedo creer que me aterraba bailar, Tendrás que seguir enseñándome

-De acuerdo-y seguimos bailando, reímos, hablamos

-Ya vámonos-Leona Ettore protestaron y, ya casi no había gente, era muy tarde

-Pues vayan por el carro-respondí, ambos Desaparecieron, Gabrielle Seguia Bailando con la rubia del inicio, acerqué una Bella, La Tenía pegada a mi cuerpo, la abracé y puse mis labios sobre su oído-te quiero-besé el espacio entre su su oído y cuello, regrese, cálidos lentamente, eres hermosa, la chica más hermosa que he conocido-la aleje un poco, sus ojos eran

-Yo también te quiero-susurró casi frente a mi rostro, corte el espacio que había entre sus labios y los míos, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y los míos envolvieron su cintura, nos besamos con pasión, nos separamos, suspirar, era hora de marcharnos.

Subimos al auto y permanecimos callados, que hasta Bella jugo con el estéreo, se topo con una estación de música clásica

- ¿Te gusta? Leona pregunto, mi hermano era aficionado, discotecas Tenía de eso, esta era una de piano

-Solo Claro de Luna-respondió Bella, distraídamente

-Sí, es Debussy Bueno, pero la mejor es Claro de Luna-dijo Leona

Al terminar la canción, Bella Siguió cambiando de estación

-Toma-dijo Gabrielle Estaba irritado, le dio un CD una Bella

- ¿Quién es?-Pregunto Intentando Descifrar El Artista

-Que importa, pon ese disco como solista y dejar de cambiar de estación

Bella se encogió de hombros y puso el disco era un grupo que nunca podia recordar su nombre, era rock en español

Escuchamos en silencio, llegamos a casa

-Bella-la llamé Cuando se alejaba del auto (mi maravilloso Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren plateado), mis hermanos siguieron su camino

-Mande-Bella dijo, la inocencia casi infantil y esa fragilidad casi se habían esfumado por completo

-Nada, solo es que de verdad-la señale con Ambas Manos-vestida Así hace resaltar tu belleza

-Gracias-contesto, por primera vez ese sonrojo que casi me gustaba, no aparecio, creo que al fin lograba Darse cuenta que hermosa era

Bella POV

-Bella-me llamó Damián; Ettore, Leona y Gabrielle se alejaron Susurrando algo

-Mande-conteste, Damiano me Tenía loca por él, sus ojos me hipnotizaban, su cuerpo perfecto me Hacía desearlo

-Nada, solo es que de verdad-me señaló, había entendido la indirecta, de hoy en adelante me vestiré Así-Así vestida hace resaltar tu belleza

-Gracias-miraba mi rostro esperando algo, ¡Genial! Por primera vez en mi vida no me había sonrojado, de Acuerdo por la era Damián, de verdad Estaba Cuando él me partía con lo que era, hermosa.

Mañana por la mañana me iré de compras.

Ettore pov

-En vez de Decidir Cual quieres, mejor Llévate las dos-le dije una Bella, me había persuadido de llevarla de compras, Llevarse se había probado dos faldas, Queria saber Cual,

Fue un día largo, Bella se probo al menos la mitad de dos tiendas de faldas, la mitad de 3 tiendas de blusas, los medios de tienda de vestidos y 1 de zapatos

Rayos-Bella-me queje-me ha dejado molido

-Discúlpame-dijo Bella, Mientras nos dirigíamos a mi coche (mi adorado Ferrari Enzo)-Es que creo que necesito un cambio de guardarropa

-Sabes que bromeo-dije una Bella, encendí la radio, pero no prestamos atención alguna

- ¿Cuándo iremos de nuevo al pub?-Pregunto

Probablemente al-rato, claro, lo sabríamos si hubiéramos estado allá-volvía una bromear, Bella soltó una carcajada musical ¿Cuánto había cambiado? ¿En cuánto? ¿Un mes? Ya Sabía que Damiano la amaba, y yo, bueno, yo quería a la nueva Bella, pero me gustaba la anterior, Así que bueno, quedo en el pasado

- Un ¡Cuidado!-Gritó Bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones; frene desesperadamente, estuve punto de estrellar mi coche contra un lobo, un lobo tamaño oso, en realidad, dudó que haber chocado lo hubiera matado, mas bien a nosotros nos hubiera matado, corría en dirección al bosque con al menos 3 lobos Detrás de él-¿Qué demonios FUE ESO?-vociferó Bella

-No tengo idea-encendí el coche y seguí hasta la casa

Al entrar, nos Damiano Miró, andábamos preguntó donde

-Fuimos de compras-respondió rápido Bella

-Si querías ir, me hubieras dicho ...

-No, no-interrumpió Bella-Dijiste que tenías que arreglar algo

-Sí-suspiró Damián-por cierto hoy iremos a un pub mío, Los Antiguos van a venir

- ¿Quiénes y Porque?-Bella Estaba llena de curiosidad

No podíamos decir que eran, era un secreto; odiaba con ellos tratar, eran fríos serlo-debian-es Heidi especial, me veia como si quisiera almorzarme-ES Naturaleza de ellos ¿no?, En fin, ellos no me gusta TRATAR con

Leona pov

-Yo creo que esta noche no voy con ustedes-respondí una Damiano

- ¿Cómo? ¿Leona ha rechazado la Invitación a un pub?-Se Burlo Gabrielle

Largo-Ya, Justo de esto quiero descansar esta noche-exclamé enojado

-Como quieras-dijo Damián

Todos salieron de la casa, no volverían hasta la 1 o 2 de la madrugada, ASÍ QUE Tenía la casa para mí solo, eso aunque no importará, me pondría a escribir, jugar a videojuegos oa leer-o como amaba esto último-seré todo Que lo QUIERAN, INCLUSO mentiroso, traidor, pero siempre voy a ser así, me rei de mi mismo, y me dispuse a Hacer lo que quería.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, los chicos llegaron y Se fueron directo a las habitaciones, mañana Sería un día pesado para todos, al fin Bella Iría diferente, un giro de 180 °, había pasado de ser la chica sensible y débil, un La fuerte y sexy Bella.

Mike pov

Al fin, Después de no sé cuánto tiempo Bella se presentaría

-Mike ¿me escuchaste?-Dijo irritada Jessica

-Perdón, no escuche lo último-en realidad no había escuchado nada

-Hoy es un día soleado-Jessica Estaba algo loca, supongo que celosa, todos sabíamos que regresaba hoy Bella

-Miren Chavos-murmuró Tayler Detrás de nosotros, estábamos en el almuerzo, todos volteamos a la puerta.

Mis ojos no Daban crédito a lo que veían, ¿desde cuándo Bella USABA colores llamativos? Un momento, ¿desde cuándo USABA minifalda? Todos los presentes terminamos con la boca abierta; se veia sexy

Ángel pov

-Miren Chavos-murmuró Tayler, volteamos a la puerta, iba entrando Ettore Fatsini, Detrás una mujer hasta el final y Gabrielle y Leona Fatsini, esperen ¿Bella? ¿Era Bella? ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi amiga? ¿Es una minifalda? No pude quedarme con Evitar la boca abierta, habían cambiado una por otra Bella

Jessica pov

¿Pero qué se Creía? Como si estuviera tan bonita, rayos, esa minifalda naranja resalta mucho su piel, la odio, ahora que casi Mike volvía A Ser mío, lo ha distraído, ¿y esos tacones? Ojalá se caiga

**Hola chicos y chicas, bueno pues a petición hicimos el capitulo más largo, pero creo que exageramos, jeje, bueno pues aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, y si les gusto, no se pierdan el siguente capitulo, y aprieten el botoncito verde ok?**

**Bueno los dejo, ojala les guste**


	5. Llegaron

**Hola chics, lamentamos haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo, pero hubo ciertos problemas técnicos, prometemos subir el proximo cap muy pronto, bueno, sin más choro, disfruten el cap**

**Advertencia: Algunos personajes de la historia no nos pertenecen, pero la historia y otros cuantos personajes salieron de la imaginación de SensualCandyDoll, y yo Tailor, los modifico**

**Disfruten el cap**

Edward pov

Han pasado 6 meses, 6 desastrosos meses desde que deje a Bella, a mi Bella

-Edward ¿Estás loco?-me pregunto Alice

-Solo un poco-y salí corriendo

Estaba en Los Ángeles, ¿Cuánto me llevaría llegar a Forks? ¿Una hora? ¿Menos? Llegaría, entraría por la ventana del cuarto de Bella, como hace unos meses lo hacía, la observaría dormir, cuando despertará, le pediría su perdón, le rogaría que me dejará entrar en su vida, le suplicaría de rodillas si fuese necesario, pero soportaría que me odiará, esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario, hasta que volviera a ver esa sonrisa que tanto amo en sus labios; me detuve en seco, algo interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos, el celular, no tuve que ver el número, para saber quién era

-Alice, basta ya, es mi decisión, voy a ver a Bella

-Edward-dijo, su voz era suplicante-no veo a Bella, no puedo, ya lo había intentado, pero como me prohibiste ver su futuro, ahora es invisible, no puedo verla ni nada que este a su alrededor, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero como no me has permitido decirte nada…-dejo que se apagará su voz, me quede en estado de shock-Edward-grito alarmada

-Alice-logré articular-¿Te ha pasado antes?

-No, Edward, nunca me había prohibido ver a alguien, a un humano-respiró aunque no lo necesitaba-Edward, hay algo más, una especie de don que evita que la vea

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué es vampiro? ¿O que ha muerto?-grite a mi hermana

-No Edward, hay alguien o algo muy cerca de ella que impide verla

-Bueno, ya, iré a la casa de los Swan, nos vemos después en el instituto-replique

-No, Edward…-colgué

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, llegaría a Forks de noche, cuando todos durmieran. Ahora no permitía concebir ideas locas, solo quería llegar, ver que Bella estuviera viva, y hasta ahora eso bastaría.

Como lo supuse, llegué a Forks, me dirigí a la calle que tanto conocía, a la casa que tanto quería ver, pero estaba descuidada, no había nada allí, ningún carro estacionado; entre por la puerta, estaba un poco gastada, pero podía pasar, estaba abierta, todo en la sala era un desastre, alguien había buscado algo, o a alguien; había manchas de sangre, por todos lados, no pude evitar pensar en lo peor, hasta que me acerqué a estas manchas, descubrí que aún con el tiempo tenían un olor particular, y no era la dulce y embriagadora esencia que tanto amaba, y que en ese momento me alegre que no fuera.

Saqué el celular, y marque un número

-Edward-dijo Alice feliz de que le llamara

-Alice, ¿Dónde están?-pregunte ligeramente alarmado

-Ya llegamos a la casa-respiro- ¿estás nervioso?

-Sí, la casa de los Swan está vacía, y ya lleva mucho tiempo desocupada

-No te preocupes Edward-me tranquilizó-mañana descubriremos lo que ha pasado

-Nos vemos en casa-colgué

Corrí y me dedique en pensar, en intentar calmarme, intente creer que Bella había logrado vivir bien y feliz, que estaría viva, y en Forks, solo esperaba que mis ilusiones fueran reales.

Bella pov

-Damiano-le llame con dulzura

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?-cuestiono

-¿Dónde estará Ettore? Iba a preguntarle algo del instituto-me reí a carcajadas

-Si como no-dijo Damiano con sarcasmo-¿y luego?

-Bueno-pase mis brazos por su cuello-entonces estamos solos…

-Bella-me regaño, deshizo delicadamente mi abrazo-tengo que salir, tengo un negocio pendiente

-¿Me vas a dejar sola?-pregunte casi haciendo berrinche

-Sí-acaricio levemente mi mejilla, me hizo estremecer-Bella, entiende, tengo que salir a trabajar, la casa no se mantiene sola

-Pero…-Damiano me silencio, poso sus labios en los míos, ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Qué lo besara ligeramente? No, ya había aprendido, intento contralar su deseo, pero yo no lo ayudaría, opto por alejarse ligeramente de mí

-Bella-suspiró y me sonrió-¿puedes esperar? No sirve de mucho que estés de lujuriosa cada que se ausenten mis hermanos-rió entre dientes-ahora no podré alejarme de ellos

-Bueno-hice una mueca-llega pronto

-De acuerdo

Damiano salió de la casa, me quede sola; Gabrielle había salido con una chica del instituto y Ettore y Leone habían salido por un encargo de Damiano. Solo me quedaba pensar en algo, que hacía mucho tiempo, me había evitado pensar:

Hacía 6 meses que los Cullen se habían ido, ¿Qué habrá sido de Edward? ¿Y de Alice? ¿Y de Esme? ¿Y de Carlisle? Ahora tenían que estar más feliz y más seguros, ahora que no tenían que preocuparse por mí, una estorbosa humana, pero, en realidad, este pensamiento no me afecto tanto como suponía, me sentía feliz y entera. Edward, si había logrado encontrar un hueco en mi corazón, para quedarse allí, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y estaba la mayor parte del día con Damiano, este hueco que Edward había almacenado como suyo, cada día se iba encogiendo, ya no era lo mismo, ya no lo amaba con la misma intensidad, al contrario, lo veía como un chico, un ex novio.

¿Cuánto había pasado con Edward? ¿Cuántos buenos momentos? ¿Cuántos malos? Instintivamente, acaricie la cicatriz en forma de media luna que tenía en la mano, y después mis labios, mi corazón, soportaba el recuerdo de Edward, de sus ojos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo marmoleó

-¿Bella?-me llamó Ettore, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-pregunte alarmada

-¿En qué pensabas?-dijo Ettore

-Déjala, está teniendo sus pensamientos eróticos-se burlo Leone

-Sí, y tú eras el protagonista-respondí su burla

-Quisieras querida-me hablo de forma sensual

-Sí, por favor, hazlo realidad-suplique de forma sexy, devolviéndole la broma

-Anda, somos tres, antes de que llegue Gabrielle o Damiano, hay que aprovechar-se rió Leone

-¿O prefieres dejarme la diversión a mi solo?-se dirigió a Ettore

-Nada, nada, yo también quiero aprovechar-dijo Ettore como si lo hubiesen ofendido

No pudimos aguantar la broma ni un segundo más, estallamos en carcajadas

-Bueno, ya basta-les dije aun riéndome-Voy a salir voy a irme en el Ferrari

-¿Rojo o negro?-me pregunto Ettore, buscando las llaves

-Ninguno-saque las llaves que tenían un llavero de corazón de metal-me llevo el plateado

-Vale-gritaron ambos, mientras yo traspasaba el umbral en dirección al garaje

Encendí el auto, el ronroneo me hizo estremecer, era tan sutil, tan hermoso, puse un disco en el estéreo, el primero que vi, era Evanescence, una canción tranquila, una melodía melancólica

-If you cried…- cante la canción, era tan hermosa, My inmortal, sonreí, un instinto, "mi inmortal", "Edward", quería verlo, solo saber como estaba, un golpe en el vidrio corto el hilo de mis pensamientos, aun estaba en el garaje, solo había encendido el auto

-¿Qué?-pregunte amable a Ettore

-Anda, abre la puerta-abrí la puerta del copiloto, para que entrará-¿Qué? Muévete yo manejo

-¿Qué te pasa?-fruncí el ceño-ya voy-pelear con Ettore era malo, una batalla perdida desde que empieza, cambie de asiento y él entro

-¿En que pensabas cuando llegamos?-interrogo después de cerrar la puerta

-En nada-respondí rápido

-¿Crees que nací ayer?-pregunto Ettore, casi enojado

-Casi-musité, suspire-de acuerdo, te diré-dije derrotada

-Lo sabía

El carro avanzo, íbamos a Seattle

-Empieza a cantar-dijo co0n voz seria

-No soy la chica mala-reí intentando cambiar de tema

-No intentes nada

Los letreros de la ciudad no tardaron en aparecer sobre nosotros

-De acuerdo-el silencio me molestaba, la música había terminado, me zumbaban los oídos del maldito silencio-hace 6 meses que…-mi voz se apago, no quería hablar de ello, al menos no con él

-Ah-dijo como si entendiera, como si todo lo que dije hubiera sido suficiente para encajar las piezas de un rompecabezas-Escuche a la parlanchina de Jessica hablar sobre algo parecido, ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Cullen?-murmuro casi para si mismo, no me extrañaba que Jessica hubiese dicho algo así

-Sí, eran amigos míos-susurre con cierto desdén

-¿Y uno de ellos fue el que te dejo en condición zombie?-pregunto, solo pude asentir-¿Cómo se llama?

-Edward-no pude evitar suspirar, tal vez ya no lo amará como antes, pero eso no quitaba que recordará su apariencia de Dios griego

-Edward Cullen-frunció en ceño-ese nombre me suena-se dijo en un murmullo-no te preocupes, lo mando a golpear…

-¡NO!-grite interrumpiéndole-No, solo me preguntaba como estarán y que pasaría si los viera de nuevo, no se si lo habrás notado pero no soy la misma-me señale, con Ettore era fácil ser yo misma, no era la tonta humana de porcelana que había sido con Edward, pero tampoco la extrovertida y loca mujer que era con Damiano, era simplemente yo, Isabella

-Él perdió su oportunidad, ahora eres Bella Fatsini, nada de Swan, ni tampoco Cullen, Fatsini-parecía político en campaña, con discursos inspiradores-debes comportarte como lo hacemos nosotros, Bella, no puedes dejar que maneje tu existencia…-Ettore calló, estacionó el auto y bajamos. "Existencia" se repitió en mi cabeza, "curiosa palabra eligió", pensé.

Caminamos en silencio, mientras yo analizaba sus palabras, ¿Por qué decidió usar la palabra "existencia"? ¿Por qué no simplemente "vida"? ¿Por qué no otra palabra?

Donde estacionamos, había autos lujosos, pero hubo 2 en especial que llamaron mi atención, al grado de sacudir mi ropa, acomodarla, echarme el cabello hacia atrás y sonreír

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó Ettore, mirándome raro

-No me hagas mucho caso, pero estoy un 98% segura de que…-dije sonriendo con aire inocente.

Entramos al centro comercial, en silencio, no sabía si me había entendido, pero parecía intentar descifrarlo

-Emmett-era la voz de Rosalie-vean aquí, te he dicho que no te alejes, acuérdate que la semana pasada te perdiste…

Jalé a Ettore de la mano y entramos a la primera tienda que vi, una joyería; Rosalie había pasado a un lado mío, sin siquiera notarme ¿Por qué tenían que regresar?

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-dijo un señor mayor detrás del mostrador

-No, nada-dije mirando a la puerta

-En realidad, sí-respondió Ettore acercándose al señor, murmuro algo, me señalo y el señor desapareció

-¿Qué pediste?-pregunte intrigada

-Nada, en especial, solo para no levantar sospechas

El señor regreso con una caja, después de unos minutos, volvió a desaparecer

-¿Y ahora?-el aburrimiento se colaba en mi voz

-Espera, creo que allí vienen-dije señalando la puerta, me levante de un salto y Ettore comenzó a reír

-Gracioso-murmure con sarcasmo

-Ya Bella, espera 3 minutos más ¿Sí?

El hombre volvió con 4 cajas de madera, Ettore inspeccionó cada una y terminó eligiendo una caja de madera parecía caoba, tallada y barnizada, tenía flores en la tapa

-Son rubíes reales, collar, anillo y aretes-dijo el vendedor al que casi le salen los ojos de las órbitas

-Sí, ese-respondió Ettore, seguro de sí mismo, me voltee a la puerta, miré la tienda de enfrente, vestidos, iría a buscar uno, pero en la puerta apareció un pequeño duende, seguida de un hombre alto de cabellos color miel, que cargaba decenas de bolsas y cajas.

Me aleje de la puerta, choque con el pecho de Ettore

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-me pregunto nervioso ¿Por qué habría que irnos? ¿Por mi cobardía? No, estaba decidida, si los vería o si me tropezará con ellos me portaría fría, tal vez un saludo, no iba a dejar que los Cullen arruinarán mi vida ya hecha, no, ahora era una Fatsini, y no me importaría cuanto doliera verlos

-No, tengo que comprar más ropa-dije con una sonrisa, Ettore respondió mi sonrisa, unos segundos después, aún confundido

Pasamos por 3 tiendas, compré faldas, blusas, tops, zapatillas, unos pantalones y solo 2 pares de zapatos sin tacón.

Ettore desapareció unas cuantas veces para dejar las bolsas, yo miraba unas vitrinas, fascinada, entre en la tienda de vestidos frente la joyería, pedí un vestido de noche, con escote, color borgoña (color favorito de Damiano), salí de la tienda con 3 bolsas más

-¿Todavía?-dijo Ettore exhausto

-Lo lamento-me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia-aún me falta una tienda-señale una tienda en la que ni en sus mejores sueños, Ettore hubiera pasado, era muy extraño que yo decidiera entrar en esa tienda, pero quería por alguna extraña y pervertida razón…

Ettore pov

-Lo lamento-se encogió de hombros, si compraba una cosa más no entraríamos en el carro, estaba lleno-aún me falta una tienda-señalo una tienda y seguí el curso con mi mirada para ver que era, mis ojos casi salen de las órbitas, ¡NO!, debería estar loca si quería que entrará allí

-Bella-tragué saliva, mi mirada era atormentada, no podía obligarme ¿o sí?-es una tienda de lencería-dije aún atormentado, no, sollozaba mentalmente

-Ya lo se-replicó-no estoy ciega

-Yo paso-fue lo único que se ocurrió decir, que torpe, me reprochaba mentalmente-tárdate lo que quieras, yo voy a dejar esto en el carro

Suspiró, me dio las bolsas y se alejo.

Caminé al estacionamiento con la mirada agachada

-¿Qué le pasa?-murmuré a mi mismo-¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme entrar a comprar lencería?-musité; choqué contra algo, podría haber jurado que había sido una pared

-Disculpa-dijo una voz masculina, frente a mí, había un chico de tez blanca, cabellos color bronce y ojos dorados

-No hay porque-me levanté y recogí las bolsas, sacudí mi pantalón y tendí mi mano-Soy Ettore Fatsini

-Edward Cullen-dijo estrechando mi mano…

**Ojala les alla gustado el cap, demuestrenlo apretando ese bonito globito amarillo, diganos si es un aplauso o un abucheo, prometemos subir cap muy pronto.**


	6. El reencuentro

**Hi, bueno como ya les habia dicho, ahora continuaremos este fic aqui, espero que las ideas no hayan cambiado, pronto subiremos cap, espero q les guste este**

* * *

Edward pov

-Soy Ettore Fatsini-dijo tendiendo su mano, estaba seguro que se estremecería por mi gélido contacto

-Soy Edward Cullen-respondí estrechando su mano, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero siguió agitando mi mano

"Edward Cullen era su novio" era la voz de Jessica en sus pensamientos

-Mucho gusto-respondió con voz forzada soltando mi mano-Nos vemos luego-dijo alejándose hacia el estacionamiento con largas zancadas

" ¿Cullen? ¿No lo mencionaron ellos?" sus pensamientos se apartaron mientras se alejaba, era un humano más, con mente superficial

"Edward" me llego el pensamiento de Alice, suspire, seguramente necesitaban que guardará más bolsas.

Caminé hacia donde me decía su pensamiento, toda mi familia estaba allí

-Ya está todo-dijo Carlisle-el Lunes empiezan las clases de nuevo en la escuela de Forks para Alice y Edward-anunció

" ¿Ese es? No, no puede ser, ¡Si es!, es Edward" era la voz del pensamiento de Jessica, fruncí el ceño e intente calmarme

-Hola Edward-saludó, su voz intentó parecer seductora, pero yo distinguí con claridad la suplica de ser contestada

-Hola Jessica-murmuré

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-pregunto

-Nada, ya nos íbamos, nos vemos-nos alejamos, caminamos a grandes zancadas, todos nos miraban como si fuésemos superestrellas, incluso como dioses.

Era muy fastidioso, te observaban cada momento, muchas chicas pensaban el porque existían mujeres más bellas, y porque sus novios no eran igual de guapos, los chicos solo se fijaban en lo atractivas que eran mis hermanas, todo un caos y pensamientos impropios; pero tenía un poco de lástima, ellos no sabían la naturaleza de todo lo que anhelaban, solo deseaban tenerlo, pero si supieran la razón de nuestra existencia, bueno, no sería nada agradable.

Ettore pov

Edward Cullen, repetía una y otra vez mi mente, ¿debía decirle a Bella? No, tan solo hace unas horas ella pensaba en él, no podía permitir que el plan de Damiano que funcionaba a la perfección se arruinara por culpa del niño de cara bonita Cullen.

Le tenía que hablar a Damiano, para que adelantará los planes, no podíamos permitir que Cullen nos arruinará la fiesta, ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba el "Sí" de ella.

Marqué el número de Damiano

-¿Qué ocurre Ettore?-contestó Damiano, sabía que solo le hablaría si algo pasaba

-A que no adivinas que pasa-lo reté

-¿Le paso algo a Bella?-exigió alarmado

-No, ella está bien-replique rápido

Le expliqué todo lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes yo ya voy a llegar a la casa-me dijo después de toda la historia.

Colgué el teléfono; en el estacionamiento dos ronroneos comenzaron, salieron dos autos, los mismos autos a los que Bella se refería mientras caminábamos, no lo había notado, pero eran bastante lujosos

"Es una interesada, los Cullen también tenían dinero" había dicho Jessica, un día cuando yo estaba dispuesto a conseguir información sobre Bella.

Los autos desaparecieron tan pronto que no tuve la oportunidad de parpadear dos veces.

Recargué mi cabeza en el asiento, cerré los ojos y me sumí en la inconsciencia…

Bella pov

Llevaba 5 bolsas en las manos, y Ettore no aparecía, fui al estacionamiento, estaba dormido en el asiento, toque el vidrio del lado del copiloto

-¡¿Qué?-grito alarmado

-Tranquilo-murmure riéndome por lo bajo

Abrió la puerta, me subí, y encendí la radio

-Ya cambia el disco-rezongo Ettore-cuando duermo hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que canta Lithium*

-De acuerdo-respondí derrotada, busque entre los discos a la mano, hasta que encontré uno-Este

Comenzó a sonar Single ladies* y tararee, me gustaba esta canción, vi de reojo a Ettore, refunfuñaba

-¿Qué? ¿Tampoco te gusta?-le reclame

-La verdad, no, tú escuchas música medio rara-se quejo, y yo bufé

Orillo el auto y busco un disco

-Yo se que no le vas a entender, y que se oye muy cursi, para que me guste, pero, al menos escúchala

Suspiró y deje que pusiera el disco, la música empezó a sonar, no reconocía el cantante, pero la melodía sonaba muy hermosa

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunte susurrando, tratando de no perderme nada, aun cuando estaba en italiano, suponía

- Ti scatterò una foto*-puse cara de no tener idea de que me hablaba-Te tomaré una foto.

Non basta più il ricordo Ora voglio il tuo ritorno…-canto

-¿Qué significa?-cuestione

-No bastará el recuerdo, ahora quiero tu regreso…-concluyo

Pensé durante el tiempo que tardo en acabar la canción, y me pregunte muchas veces: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward no se hubiera ido? ¿Y si me hubiese llevado con él? ¿Y si volvía?

-Despierta-dijo Ettore sacudiéndome un poco

-Es linda-saque el disco y puse otro que había visto desde que Ettore busco el que se estaba reproduciendo-Pero sigo prefiriendo esta

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto disfrutando la canción

-The only excepcion*-replique cantando al mismo tiempo que el coro

-Tonta-me dio un codazo y reímos hasta llegar a la casa

Bajamos con unas bolsas, para que Leone no molestara

-Por un momento pensé que habías aprovechado, pero creo que ni tiempo te dio…-se burlo, porque después de 10 minutos Ettore logro bajar todas las bolsas

-¿Dónde está Damiano?-pregunto Ettore

-Eres peor que mi madre-se quejo Damiano saliendo de la cocina-ni que estuviera casado-se burló, todos rieron con alguna especie de chiste privado, mientras yo me quedaba viéndolos con escepticismo-Bella, ven-voltee a verlo-no me has saludado

Sonreí y caminé a él, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla

-¡Ay por favor!-se quejo Gabrielle, sentándose en el sillón-ni que fueran novios de kínder

-Bueno, entonces, hay una solución-espero medio segundo y añadió-¡Lárguense!

Todos se fueron saliendo poco a poco, como si de la nada hubieran mencionado la palabra "Pub" y "Fiesta"

-Me puedes decir de que se reían los cuatro-exigí

-Pronto lo sabrás-concluyo la charla, sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos como si fuera un drogadicto y mis labios la droga que necesitaba, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y de un momento a otro, las prendas de ambos estaban por toda la estancia…

Edward pov

-Ya-se quejó Emmett-ya cambia la música, porque si pudiera me dormiría

-Inculto-masculle entre dientes, saque el disco que se reproducía y puse otro

-Noo-casi grito Emmett-El de Lady Gaga

-Como molestas-replique pero puse el que quería

- I'll follow you until you love me Papa-Paparazzi…-canto Emmett intentando imitar a Gaga

-Rose, ¿Por qué no matas ya al pobre animal que está sufriendo tanto?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Emmett dejando de cantar

Al fin-pensó Rosalie

-Aaa!, ¿tu cantabas? ¿Creí que estaban torturando animales?-Rose y yo reímos y Emmett no volvió a cantar, solo "disfrutaba" de la música

Gracias-caviló Rosalie

Llegamos a la casa, me detuve en la puerta, no quería avanzar ni un paso más

-Edward-me llamo Esme-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Sí-musite, entré y caminé a paso humano, no tenía ninguna prisa, llegué hasta el piano

-Límpiale el polvo-me sugirió Alice

La ignore y fui al despacho de Carlisle, saque el primer libro que vi y empecé a leerlo, era "La divina Comedia", lo leí en muy poco tiempo, me encantaba la forma de describir el infierno, se me hacía tan preciso.

-Amargado-grito Emmett en la puerta del despacho

-¿Qué quieres?-replique de mal humor

-Vamos a una fiesta-voltee a verlo, debía ser una broma-Adivina a quien nos encontramos en Forks-lo miré enfurruñado, conté hasta 3 millones-a Jessica, dijo que la habían invitado a una fiesta en Seattle, que es un pub-puso la carita de perro ahogado marca Alice-hace mucho que no vamos a un fiesta, todos-aclaró cuándo iba a alegar

-Va a ir-la voz de Alice era tan confiada, que supuse que había tenido una visión

Torcí el gesto, y suspiré, si Alice lo había visto, ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para negarlo, ya no había marcha atrás.

Bella pov

-Damiano, vamos al pub-replique abrochando de nuevo mi blusa-además, ya le avisaste al pueblo entero, vamos

-Bien-suspiro rendido, yo tampoco quería irme, pero era necesario-¿A dónde les dije? ¿Portland?

-No, Seattle.

Subimos a mi auto favorito, el maravilloso Aston Martin rojo, el camino se hizo corto, y ameno, íbamos platicando y riendo de todo, era tan maravilloso como el deseo que sentía por Damiano, era cada día más fuerte.

Al llegar, había pocos carros conocidos, pero al entrar, el lugar estaba lleno, en la pista de baile comenzó a sonar una canción que desconocía, pero eso no quería decir que no la podía bailar. Los "bailarines", empezaron a hacerse a un lado y nos observaban a Damiano y a mí bailar.

La puerta se abrió desde hacía mucho tiempo, el frío jamás hizo un efecto alguno en mí, había mucho calor, dos parejas de bailarines, se hicieron presentes en el espacio de Damiano y mío, mi respiración se detuvo al observar con más detenimiento, ¡NO PODÍAN SER ELLOS!

Edward pov

Llegamos al lugar, nadie pareció notar nuestra presencia, había un círculo alrededor de una pareja en la pista, Alice miró a Jasper, y este suspiró, pero se dejo guiar hasta allá, lo mismo pasó con Emmett y Rosalie.

Me acerqué hasta quedar frente mis hermanos, las tres parejas se movían a un ritmo inimaginable, no se podía definir cuál de ellos era humano. La chica que bailaba, aguanto la respiración, pero siguió bailando.

Al terminar la canción, todos se alejaron para descansar un poco

-Edward-la voz de Jessica me había tomado desprevenido-Creí que no vendrían

-Pues aquí estamos-murmuré

-Me alegra que estés tan calmado-fruncí el ceño, claramente confundido, la música y todos los pensamientos eran tan ruidosos que no podía concentrarme solo en los de ella (y nunca creí necesitar leer la mente de Jessica)-La chica que estaba bailando-gritó, volteando a ver a la mesa donde estaban sentados, eran 4 chicos, uno de ellos era con el que había chocado, la chica lucía una mini-falda, un top y tacones todo esto era de color naranja-Es Bella-vociferó en un segundo donde no hubo música y todos voltearon a verla, incluyendo aquella mesa tan distante de donde yo estaba…

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen RR con sus comentarios**

*** bueno es mi lista de reproduccin jaja**

**Lithium - Evanescence**

**Single Ladies - Beyonce**

**Ti scattero una foto - Tiziano Ferro**

**The only excepcion - Paramore**

**Paparazzi - Lady Gaga**

**jaja ojala les gusten igual q a mi**


	7. Noche de fiesta

**Hola chicos y chicas, espero que les guste el nuevo cap de esta historia, lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir, pero he tenido tanta tarea que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de respirar, jojo, espero poder escribir el proximo cap pronto y subirlo en cuanto pueda, mientras tanto, disfruten este cap**

* * *

Bella pov

-Es Bella-gritó Jessica en un espacio sin sonido, todos volteamos a verla, pero solo unos segundos, después nos miraron a nosotros, incluidos los 5 pares de ojos dorados junto a Jessica

No puede evitar jadear, sus ojos eran penetrantes, todos tenían tanta confusión, como si fuera otra persona, aun esperaba que Edward no pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Suspiré pesadamente: "Ojala todo pueda volver a ser como antes" pensé

Edward pov

"Ojala todo pueda volver a ser como antes" pensó Bella... Espera un segundo, ¿podía escuchar a Bella?, no, eso es imposible, debía ser otra chica, esa no era la Bella que amaba, era una copia horrible de lo que Jessica quería ser, no, no, esto debía ser una equivocación.

Emmett pov

"No es verdad, ¿o sí?" pensé obviamente para que Eddy contestara, pero ni siquiera se volteo a verme, no era Bella, no podía ser Bella…

-Mierda-escuche decir a Jasper a un lado mío-¿Qué me ves, oso?-reclamo, dirigiéndose a mi

-Lo imbécil que eres-contesté como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, no!, ya no podría molestar a Bella, bueno, aun quedaba Eddy y Jazz para cumplir con los siguientes siglos de existencia

-Te escuche-contestó Eddy, como ido, se levanto y camino a donde estaba nuestra supuesta Bella

Bella pov

Si antes había deseado que la tierra me tragase, no estaba preparada para ese momento, Edward se iba acercando a nuestra mesa, pronto comenzó a sonar Four minutes de Madonna, solo pude tomar de la mano a Damiano y prácticamente arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

Edward retrocedió unos pasos, pero Jessica hizo lo mismo que yo, pero con él; Edward no se opuso, de hecho, respondió de buena gana, bailaba bien, debo admitir que incluso mejor que Jasper, que era un buen bailarín, parecía desconectado de sí mismo para variar. La canción terminó, todo parecía estar en su lugar

-Regreso-replique a Damiano, él solo asintió con la cabeza

Camine a paso seguro a donde ellos estaban, parecían haber olvidado todo, como si nada ocurriese, a excepción de Alice, confundida, y Edward en otro mundo

-Hola-replique, había olvidado que no era necesario gritar, que aun cuando hubiese susurrado me habrían escuchado

"Esto es raro" pensé

-Hola-saludaron al unisonó, Edward levantó la vista como si yo hubiera dicho algo más que un simple saludo

"Tal vez no debí venir" me reclamé mentalmente

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Edward mirándome confundido

-¿Hola?-cuestione confundida

-No, después-fruncí el ceño, acaso Edward alucinaba

"Estaba segura de que los vampiros no podían enloquecer, pero ahora no estoy muy segura"

-No, no podemos enloquecer-respondió como si nada, todos lo miramos

" ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?" Prácticamente reclame

-No es culpa mía, algo debió comenzar a funcionar correctamente en tu cerebro, desde que nos fuimos

Baje la mirada, no quería recordar mis momentos estilo zombie, pero sin que yo los llamará, aparecieron, vi a Edward encogerse, como si algo lo asustará o incluso como si le doliera.

Recordé todo, desde que ellos se fueron hasta lo que acababa de pasar con Damiano, no era que estuviera feliz de que Edward invadiera mi cabeza, pero simplemente, mis pensamientos habían pasado tanto tiempo en el anonimato que ya me había acostumbrado a que fueran solo míos.

-Bella-me llamó Jasper-¿puedes dejar de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo? Edward no está bien-dijo mirándome

"Perdón" repasé en mi cabeza, poniendo en mi cerebro una imagen inofensiva.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-pregunté, obviamente sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad

-¿Te refieres aquí en la fiesta o aquí en el sitio?-contestó Rosalie, esta vez me sorprendí, me hablaba no como si fuésemos las mejores amigas pero si como colegas, lo cual me asusto un poco

-Ambas-repliqué aun mirando a Edward

-Jessica nos invito a la fiesta-respondió Edward rápidamente, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Rosalie

-Que bien-dije mirando el techo

Comenzó a sonar una canción, me encantaba esa canción y la verdad es que no tenía idea, pero deseaba bailarla con Edward

" ¿Bailamos?" mis pensamientos respondieron más rápido de lo que yo hubiese querido

Edward levantó la mirada y asintió, ya iba en el coro cuando nos incorporamos

-I just wanna use your love, tonight tonight, tonight, tonight tonight…-canté bastante desafinada, él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto añoraba y amaba-I don´t wanna lose your love tonight…-continúe al ritmo de Katy Perry, él rió maravillosamente, como si de verdad estuviera contento de que la estuviéramos pasando bien. La música continuo estremeciendo el ambiente, los demás vampiros se unieron a nosotros, al igual que mi familia, Ettore bailaba con Ángela, Gabrielle con Lauren (aunque no me pareciera), Leone con Leah Clearwater (que la verdad no sabía qué hacía aquí, pero parecía divertirse) y al parecer Jessica creyó que si yo bailaba con Edward, ella podría bailar con Damiano, pero a fin de cuentas sabía que él, solo lo hacía para matar el rato

-I just wanna use your love, tonight tonight, tonight tonight tonight…-coreamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que soltáramos fuertes carcajadas-Eres bueno-grité, olvidando que su gran oído lo había escuchado sin gritar, o algo nuevo, pensarlo

-No es verdad-contestó él avergonzado, sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes

Seguimos bailando sin darnos cuenta de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, pasaron varias canciones, y seguíamos riendo, bailando, suspirando y claro, también tomando. Comenzó a sonar Hot ´n Cold, y ya no podía detenerme

-You change your mind, like a girl change hers clothes-vociferé, me la estaba pasando tan bien que por un momento olvide a los chicos con los que había estado viviendo los últimos meses, simplemente, al ver la sonrisa de Edward, sus ojos llenos de alegría, sencillamente, olvide a la nueva Bella, era su Bella, suya y de nadie más.

Edward pov

De verdad me la estaba pasando bien, excluyendo todo lo del baile, Bella era tal cual la recordaba-internamente-era divertida, despistada. Ahora si estaba convencido, era mi Bella, solo que un poco cambiada, un poco diferente físicamente, pero seguía siendo la misma criatura delicada y hermosa de la que me había enamorado.

-Po-po-po-po-poker face, Po-po-po-po-poker face-cantaba tanto Emmett como Bella, naturalmente, era ella, me encantaba verla feliz, si ella lo era, yo podía pasar el resto de la eternidad perfectamente. Esta canción dio paso a otra y a otra, habíamos pasado ya, aproximadamente 3 horas bailando juntos

La música rápida dio paso poco a poco a música más lenta, ya era el momento en el que los que tomaban ya estaban borrachos y ponían canciones lentas y tristes para llorar sus penas.

No sabía que un vampiro se podía emborrachar hasta que vi a Emmett trastabillar, y solté la copa que tenía en la mano, todos, incluyéndonos a nosotros como vampiros, estábamos borrachos, ya decíamos incoherencias

Bella, suspiro fuertemente, cuando comenzó una canción de "Sin bandera"

-Si tú no estás aquí, no sé, que diablos hago amándote, si tú no estás aquí, sabrás, que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas…- ella comenzó a cantar en el coro, cuando menos lo esperamos, todos coreamos con ella, no había excepción, incluido Emmett y Rosalie, está última se recargo en el hombro de Emmett, estaban juntos y sin embargo, yo lo sabía, de vez en cuando, se sentían muy solos, aun estando en compañía del otro.

Algunos cuantos soltaron lágrimas, recordando a alguien, y otros simplemente aguantaron la necesidad de sus ojos. Termino aquella canción y comenzó otra igual de triste, a estas alturas, incluso Jasper se había contagiado de tanta amargura del ambiente y comenzó a cantar

-Quédate un momento así, no mires hacia mí, que no podré aguantar, si clavas tu mirada, que hiela el cuerpo, me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar…-suspiro pesadamente

-Tal vez pienses que estoy loco, y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar, pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro, no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar…-continuó Emmett, todos se sorprendieron, pero quizás hasta para un monstruo es necesario un momento de debilidad

-Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer, de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba, la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí…-vociferó Mike

-…y me explicaba, que el amor es una cosa, que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego, si lo forzas se marchita, sin tener principios llega a su final, ahora tal vez ya puedas entender, que si me tocas se quema mi piel, ahora tal vez ya puedas entender, y no vuelvas si no quieres ver-fue mi turno de cantar, realmente, todos parecíamos borrachos, tan solo esperaba que los efectos pasaran rápido, y no volver a cometer algo parecido

-Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti, que ya entendí que no eras para mí, y lloro-coreamos todos al unisonó, esto estaba raro, yo lo sabía y aun así mi cuerpo decía que no hiciera nada por detenerlo

La mayoría de los hombres, cantó el resto de la canción, con las voces de las mujeres acompañando en el coro, y así sin más, el DJ, cambió de Sin Bandera a La quinta estación

-A veces pienso que te miento cuando te digo que te quiero, porque esto ya no es querer-murmuró Alice, pero lo suficientemente alto como para empezar la canción

- A veces creo que he muerto cuando no estás y yo despierto, porque sé que esto ya no es querer-siguió Ángela

-Es algo más, algo que me llena, algo que no mata ni envenena, es algo más, algo más que amar…-vociferó Rosalie

-Es algo más que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia, sabemos que eso no nos va a separar, es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren, y que no nuestro crezca cada día más, porque somos algo más…-gritamos todos al mismo tiempo, ahora comprendía los efectos secundarios del alcohol, te hacía parecer tonto, o (lo que es lo mismo) hacer el ridículo, pero eso no significaba, que iba a dejar de hacerlo, nunca en mi siglo de vida, me había divertido tanto como esta noche

-Y yo sé que no es querer, porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder, contigo olvido lo que es temer, acaso no sabes que tu eres para mí, la noche el día y mi vivir, la sangre en mis venas lo doy todo por ti, contigo el mundo no tiene final, y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar…-vociferó Bella, mirándome a los ojos, hasta ese momento supe que debí haberle hecho caso a Alice, jamás debimos salir de Forks, lo que vi en sus ojos y en su mente, me dolió más que si me hubiesen cortado en pedazos, hervido, y seguir vivo, encontré tanto sufrimiento, tanto vacío que sentí que mi cuerpo se iba a destruir con esa mirada.

Esme pov

Los muchachos me habían dicho que irían a una fiesta, pero no podía dejar de sentirme extraña, mi instinto maternal me decía que les iba a pasar algo (y ojala esta vez se equivocará) y no iba a ser bueno

-Carlisle-llamé a mi esposo-por favor, márcales o vamos a verlos-suplique, él estaba convencido de que exageraba, que ellos sabían (obviamente) cuidarse solos

-De acuerdo-contestó para tranquilizarme, marcó el número de Edward, seguramente él sería el más tranquilo en la fiesta, puso el altavoz, solo se oyó que contestaron, pero jamás la voz de él, era una canción, empezaban a cantarla

-Que aun te amo, que aun te extraño, los días sin ti, son como morir, aun, te amo-vociferó la voz de Edward y de una chica, que estaba segura que era Bella, me quede mirando a Carlisle, para una explicación, pero él estaba tan confundido como yo. Alguien cambió la canción, se escucharon bastantes chiflidos, y comenzó otra canción y casi pude ver la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de la chica que cantaba con Edward unos momentos antes- …aun no olvido al que tanto ame un día, y es que ese hombre, aun está en mi corazón, y aun lo amo, y su recuerdo es amargura y lágrimas, es una pared que me separa de la felicidad, una cadena que me arrastra al pasado, y aun lo amo, y este amor solo me causa más heridas, quiero escapar, quiero volver a ser, mi vida, pero es un sueño irrealizable, porque yo, aun lo amo…-entonó tan fuerte como pudo la pobre chica, lo cantaba con tanto sentimiento, que te contagiaba de dolor, y me hizo sentir tan pequeña, como si no supiera lo que un amor puede causar, ni nada relacionado con este, me hizo sentir como una pequeña que intentan explicar cómo contar, el dolor de aquella chica podía casi sentirse en las notas que entonaba.

Bella pov

Estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba, sabía que todos los vampiros (y no sabía cómo era posible) estaban borrachos; que yo misma estaba pasada de copas.

Damiano me veía divertido, demasiado, yo estaba tan ridiculizada, pero incluso me parecía divertido, Edward y yo cantábamos al unisonó

-Que aun te amo, que aun te extraño, los días sin ti, son como morir, aun, te amo-vociferamos, el DJ cambió la canción, y todos silbamos, incluso algunos soltaron alguna que otra grosería, pero la canción que comenzó a sonar, era mucho más triste que esa, de hecho, esta quedaba más acorde con lo que yo sentía "Se que es muy triste y doloroso amigo mío, pero yo creo que lo nuestro no da más, honestamente he intentado enamorarme, pero no he logrado amarte, lo que se dice amar, aunque vivido junto a ti, mil alegrías, días y noches de placer y de pasión…" canté mentalmente-aun no olvido al que tanto ame un día, es que ese hombre-o vampiro-aun está en mi corazón-canté tan fuerte como pude, de hecho, no resistí las lágrimas, cristalinas gotas salieron de mis ojos y resbalaron por mi mejilla, esa canción, la cantaba para Edward, y aunque mi voz desafinada era la que acariciaba esas notas, se oía muy lindo, mire a Edward a los ojos y continué-aun lo amo, y su recuerdo es amargura y lágrimas, es una pared que me separa de la felicidad, una cadena que me arrastra al pasado, y aun lo amo, y este amor solo me causa más heridas, quiero escapar, quiero volver a ser, mi vida, pero es un sueño irrealizable, porque yo, aun lo amo-Edward bajo la mirada, como si estuviese llorando, aunque claro, sabía que los vampiros no podían llorar, o estaba segura de ello, hasta que Edward levantó la vista y había una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos, resbalando por su mejilla, simplemente me quede callada y otra siguió la canción, me acerque a Edward, era la primera vez que lo veía débil, vulnerable, tan frágil, fue allí que recordé una frase, que en alguna ocasión había leído "Las palabras tienen el poder de alegrar a una persona o destrozar a otra sin piedad"

Edward pov

Bella y yo cantábamos fuerte, las canciones, pero cuando llegamos a la de Aun te amo de Coda, simplemente, sentimos, que éramos los únicos en el lugar, como si los demás se hubiesen esfumado

-Que aun te amo, que aun te extraño, los días sin ti, son como morir, aun, te amo-y era la verdad, al menos por mi parte, desde el fatídico día en que la deje ir, mi ser empezó a extrañarla, a necesitarla, cada día más, una existencia inconclusa era lo único que faltaba para hacer ese sufrimiento más y más tangible, cada día era el infierno, desde que yo estaba lejos de Bella, aun la amaba, más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, más que a nada, yo la seguía amando

"Sé que es muy triste y doloroso amigo mío, pero yo creo que lo nuestro no da más, honestamente he intentado enamorarme, pero no he logrado amarte, lo que se dice amar, aunque vivido junto a ti, mil alegrías, días y noches de placer y de pasión…" cantó Bella en su cabeza, yo lo sabía, se la cantaba al tal Damiano, si, la letra estaba confundida, o tal vez Bella estaba así, según ella, amaba a Damiano, pero en realidad, o al menos eso esperaba yo, que fuera solo por despecho, bien pudo quedarse con él, o Mike en todo caso.

-aun no olvido al que tanto ame un día, es que ese hombre-o vampiro pensó-aun está en mi corazón, aun lo amo, y su recuerdo es amargura y lágrimas, es una pared que me separa de la felicidad, una cadena que me arrastra al pasado, y aun lo amo, y este amor solo me causa más heridas, quiero escapar, quiero volver a ser, mi vida, pero es un sueño irrealizable, porque yo, aun lo amo-me sentía tan miserable, nunca en mi…existencia me había sentido así, cuando deje a Bella, creí que me destrozaría en miles de pedazos, y día con día, la herida se abría más y más, si yo creía que eso era el infierno, no estaba preparado para este momento, ella lo cantaba con tanto dolor, con tanta amargura, que todos los presentes, incluso, a los que nunca había herido un amor, todos, comenzaron a llorar fuertemente, mis hermanos, que no podían llorar, simplemente sollozaban sin lagrimas, yo, me sentía peor que basura, yo era el ser más abominable, y horrible que existía en el universo entero, ya no era solo por ser un vampiro, sino porque mi recuerdo, atormentaba a Bella aun, no la dejaba ser feliz, la había destruido, ella me había entregado su corazón y yo como buen vampiro, me lo había comido y me había largado, dejando a Bella vacía, sentí humedad en mi mejilla, no sabía que un vampiro podía llorar, y sin embargo, una traicionera lágrima corría libremente. Bella se acercó a mí, con la intención de borrar mi lágrima, mientras pensaba "Las palabras tienen el poder de alegrar a una persona o destrozar a otra sin piedad"

* * *

**Que les pareció? fue bueno? o lo peor? bueno lamento haber sido un poco repetitiva en esto último, pero ya verán porque, antes de que lo olvide, les tengo una sorpresa, para el final, pero ya se ira descubriendo poco a poco, dejen RR con sus comentarios.**

**Los RR hacen feliz al planeta Tierra!**


	8. Llegada y salida del paraíso

**Hola a todos, ¿como han estado?, disculpen la tardanza, prometo subir cap, más seguido, pero con estos problemas emocionales, no se puede tener imaginacion para nada, lo lamento, pero miren, aqui esta el octavo capitulo, ojala les guste...**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle POV

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la fiesta, y lo que vimos no lo podíamos creer; Emmett y Jasper, juntos, sollozando sin lágrimas, Alice y Rose estaban en el extremo contrario, haciendo lo mismo; de hecho, todos los presentes, se encontraban dormidos o llorando, las melodías eran deprimentes.

Jasper, sin notarlo, destilaba puro y crudo dolor, que te contagiaba cuando tenías un pie dentro del lugar; busqué a Edward por todo el lugar y no lo encontraba, escuche dos respiraciones agitadas en la parte de arriba y un corazón desbocado, ese ritmo lo había escuchado antes, y jamás olvidaría a la dueña de ese sonido….

Bella POV

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado aquí, bueno, si lo sabía, más no recordaba cómo había hecho para engatusarlo, quizá era un deseo mutuo, el necesitarnos tan incansablemente, pero no importaba, allí estábamos ambos, entregándonos el uno al otro.

Tan solo una simple mirada, bastaba para sentirme suya, amada, si quizá ya no era virgen, pero eso no significaba que no podía entrar al paraíso con él en mis brazos, porque yo le entregaba todo, mi corazón, mi cuerpo y por supuesto, mi alma…

-Te amo-dijo él, mientras me besaba pausadamente

-Y yo a ti-murmure, no era mentira, quizá no era la verdad-Edward-suspiré

Me dolía el simple roce de su fría piel, contra la mía, no por las temperaturas tan distantes, sino porque sabía que nunca más volvería a ser mío, esto era un vano deseo latente desde hace mucho y que hoy podía satisfacer.

Su respiración sonaba al compás de la mía más mi desbocado corazón marcaba la diferencia

-Te amo-repitió

-Y yo a ti-insistí

Sabía que no era bueno, más no lo pude evitar, de verdad lo adoraba, pero de una forma tierna, e incluso cursi y a Damiano la amaba con locura y pasión, ambos eran diferentes, y yo era diferente con ambos, pero a los 2 los idolatraba.

Y así, nos entregamos, deshaciéndonos de la ropa, y olvidándonos del resto del mundo, de hecho, estaba segura, que el universo entero podía colapsar, pero mientras yo siguiera en sus brazos, no lo notaría.

Edward POV

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupado, al terminar, me había recostado sobre su pecho

-Sí-susurró, al parecer, el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido en ambos

Tuve miedo, de que ya pasados los frutos de la borrachera, me rechazará, me alejara de ella, había comenzado a pensar esto, cuando, me empujo para levantarse.

Yo me quede como tonto, mirándola mientras se vestía, fue cuando recordé el lugar en el que me encontraba, la música, comenzaba a tomar parte importante

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía_

_Si dices adiós y te amo todavía_

_Malditas las ganas de volver a verte_

_Si ya te he perdido_

_Maldita suerte de quererte_

_Aunque se acabe el mundo_

_Vivir para ti, morir cada segundo_

_Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos_

_Alcanzar el cielo_

_Y el cielo se desplomó_

Si mi condición me lo permitiera, sabía, que las lágrimas caerían de mis ojos, ya no entendía, entonces, ¿Por qué me había dicho que me amaba?

Bella POV

Sabía que era Edward el que me observaba mientras me vestía, también estaba consciente de que yo era una verdadera perra por lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, conocía lo suficiente a Edward, como para saber que la felicidad no era eterna.

Él me había llevado al paraíso, a donde jamás había entrado, a donde jamás regresaría, y ¿Cómo le pagaba? Largándome, como si no me hubiera importado con quien había estado

-¿Te vas?-pregunto, levantándose y vistiéndose también, su voz, destilaba dolor, un profundo y agudo dolor, que me partió el corazón, más lo ignoré, no iba a permitir que me doliera más el alma, no por él

-Damiano, me ha de estar buscando-dije con voz fría, vi en sus ojos el daño que le hacía, sus orbes color oro, romperse tan fácil como si fuera vidrio al que lo haz golpeado, perdieron su brillo y quedó en shock

Salí de la habitación, con el corazón roto, baje las escaleras busqué a mi familia con la vista, los encontré dormidos en una esquina alejada, era la fiesta más radical, en el sentido, de que tomamos más alcohol de lo habitual, me uní a ellos, estaba cansada, lo último que escuche fue la música del ambiente

_Maldito el momento en que te hice mía_

_Si dices adiós y te amo todavía_

Deje de escuchar, debido a que una lágrima traicionera escurrió de mis ojos, resbalando por mi mejilla, fue cuando tuve claro, que más que haberle roto el corazón, lo había destrozado por completo.

Debía encontrar la manera de solucionarlo, de hablar con él de decirle, que me perdonara por haberme comportado tan mal, rogarle, que volviera a llevarme al paraíso, quería que regresara a mi vida, aun sabiendo el precio que debía pagar por ello…

Carlisle POV

Cuando al fin habíamos logrado subir a todos a los carros, Edward bajó las escaleras, con la mirada baja

-Cariño ¿estás bien?-pregunto Esme, de manera maternal

Él, volteó a verla, el mirar a sus ojos, era suficiente para saber que estaba hecho pedazos, alejó su mirada rápidamente, se marchó, corrió tan rápido más rápido de lo que solía ir, no sabíamos que tenía, pero lo conocíamos, para saber que quería estar solo, que cuando estuviera listo, regresaría.

Subimos a los carros, Esme con Alice y Rosalie, en el Volvo, y Emmett, Jasper y yo en el Mercedes, prendí el radio, intentando olvidar a los 2 vampiros borrachos en la parte trasera del auto, la música comenzó a sonar dejando una halo de dolor

_No puedo más_

_vivo un recuerdo, una ilusión_

_no puedo más_

_vivo el final del cuento a contratiempo._

_Somos dos vidas separadas_

_dos enemigos que se amaban_

_tú y yo bajo un cielo sin color._

_Somos dos raros laberintos_

_perdiendo el mapa y el instinto_

_tú y yo un amor en desamor._

**

* * *

**

**O.O**

**que pasará ahora?, Bella se quedará con Damiano, o buscará la manera de regresar con Edward, mmm dificil decisión no?**

**ojala les haya gustado, tardo en subir, pero cuando lo escribo lo hago pensando en todos ustedes, jaja**

**dejar RR es gratis, asi que por fis, presionen ese lindo globito amarillo**

**los quiero y prometo subir cap pronto**

**besos**

**bye**


	9. Decisiones

**Una disculpa por la tardanza!**

**han sucedido tantas cosas... pero en fin, no lo justifica, mmmm por cierto, me parece que pronto se acabara la historia, uno o dos capitulos, pero sin mas por el momento, ojala lo disfruten**

* * *

Bella pov

Pronto el sueño se fue disminuyendo, dejando paso a la tan inconfundible cruda, la cabeza me punzaba y el cuerpo me olía en extremo, aunque eso último debía ser producto de lo que había hecho con Edward.

-Bella-me llamó Ettore, su voz sonaba pastosa, y mantenía una mano en la cabeza, pude reconocer que su malestar era casi tan grande como el mío-Vámonos a descansar a la casa, me estoy muriendo

-¿Quién va a manejar?-susurre, mi voz se oía ronca, por cantar a gritos la noche anterior

-Damiano, es el más sobrio de todos-un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo,_ ¿Y si me vio subir con Edward? ¿Y si se enteró de lo que hice?_

Un terrible miedo me inundo, tan grande, que olvide todas mis incomodidades, él se veía serio, pero normal, como siempre estaba

-¿Estás bien?-murmuró Damiano, me había tambaleado un poco, al grado de casi caer, asentí con la cabeza-Por cierto, me debes algo por soportar casi toda la noche a Jessica-dijo de manera juguetona

-¿Estas molesto?-no pude reprimir el puchero que se formo en mi rostro

-Debería-contestó Gabrielle antes de que el mayor contestara-Estuviste jugueteando con Cullen, se te olvida que te dejo, ahora eres Fatsini, que no se te olvide-exclamó seriamente, me hizo sentir muy mal, _si tan solo supiera TODO lo que había hecho…._

-No te pongas así con Bella-respondió Leone en mi defensa-Al menos así nos dimos cuenta que Bella no volverá a irse con ellos-la última parte, me sonó casi como una amenaza, me hizo encogerme sobre mí misma.

El camino fue largo y tedioso, como a todos nos dolía la cabeza no hubo música ni nadie habló, tenía miedo, de sumirme en mis pensamientos, de revisar alguna información que me dijera que correr a los brazos de Edward era un error, que me evitará volver a caer en la tentación de su cuerpo….

_Tengo dignidad_ me repliqué mentalmente, intentando convencerme a mi misma que era la respuesta, la razón por la cual, me olvidaría de Edward (de nuevo) y seguiría con Damiano.

Al llegar a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta, pero no parecía forzada, Gabrielle soltó varias maldiciones ininteligibles, mientras entrabamos a la casa y nos examinaban varios pares de ojos color carmín.

Edward pov

Corrí tan rápido como pude, alejándome de todo, quería pensar, sobre todo lo que había pasado desde que nos habíamos mudado a Forks, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me arrepentí de haber querido actuar como humano, si tan solo hubiera seguido mis instintos, Bella estaría muerta y no me hubiera hecho tanto año, porque ¿Cómo arreglas un corazón que ya no late? Irónicamente, duele más, porque los humanos todavía podían enamorarse varias veces, los vampiros no podemos.

Cuando supe que era suficiente, regrese a mi casa, no estaba de humor para escuchar los pensamientos de nadie, para pelear con nadie, ya eran suficientes mis pensamientos y mi lucha.

-Edward-me llamó Esme calmadamente, llamando mí atención-Alice ya nos explicó, dice que no puede ver a esos chicos, deben ser algo, bastante extraño, tal vez no son humanos, además de que no existe la menor posibilidad de que un vampiro se embriague

-¿Estás diciendo, que nos "obligaron" a actuar de esa manera?-preguntó Jasper, molesto, Esme se encogió de hombros

Alice comenzó a tener una visión, todo se volvía negro, los Vulturi aparecían por el jardín, de una manera amenazante

-¿Qué ves?-preguntó Rosalie

Comenzamos a explicar la visión de Alice, todos se asustaron, sus mentes me culpaban inconscientemente, porque lo más probable era que se habían enterado que una humana sabía de la existencia de los vampiros, y no estaba muerta ni a punto de ser convertida

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando pude escuchar los pensamientos de Jane, Félix, Heidi y Alec desde afuera. Carlisle, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro, aparentando estar sorprendido por su visita

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-cuestionó que estaban dentro de la casa

-Estábamos de paso, quisimos ver que estuvieran bien-explicó Heidi sonriente

-Petición de Aro-terminó Jane, con indiferencia

-Estamos perfectamente-mencionó Esme, esperando que con esto, se marcharán

-Espero que ningún humano sepa de nuestra existencia-murmuró Alec, su manera de decirlo fue como si ya lo supiera y solo esperará afirmarlo

-Por supuesto que nadie lo sabe-contestó Alice

El sonido de un auto que se acercaba a la casa, nos heló a todos, si nuestro corazón latiera, podía asegurar que estaría a punto de salirse del pecho

-Los dejamos con sus problemas, ojala podamos verlos pronto-cortó Jane, de manera rápida, ocultando sus pensamientos, como si tuviera miedo de que yo los viera, parecía conocer al ser que se acercaba, aunque sonará imposible

Los Vulturi desaparecieron muy rápido, incluso para los vampiros, los tacones sonaron en la tierra, ese aroma característico nos llegó a todos de golpe, y con ese golpe, mis pensamientos, mis ideas de intentar odiarla, de reprocharme por no haberla matado, se esfumaron

A su mente llegaron 4 rostros, pálidos, vestidos con capas negras, y ojos color carmesí, no necesite verlos dos veces para saber que eran precisamente los vampiros que unos segundos antes se habían marchado

Salí en la búsqueda de Bella, quería que llegará, nunca me había molestado tanto su caminar como en ese momento

-¿Qué hacían ellos allí?-pregunté, justo en el margen de la puerta, ella tenía un pie sobre el pórtico

-Damiano me explico que tienen negocios en conjunto-susurró ella-sé lo que el veneno de los vampiros te hace cuando te muerden, pero ¿Cuándo lo bebes?-cuestionó rápidamente

Entramos rápido a la casa y miré a Carlisle, interrogándolo, pidiéndole contestará a la pregunta

-No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado-concluyó mi padre

A la cabeza de Bella llegaron los recuerdos de apenas unas horas atrás, o eso supuse.

Ella y los otros chicos, entraban a la casa, en donde ya estaban los vampiros, esperando, Heidi se lanzó a los brazos Ettore, el chico con el que me tope ese día en el centro comercial, y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Basta Heidi, lo vas a ahogar-contestó Félix, en burla

-A lo que venimos, aunque claro, olvidamos que ya eran cinco, esperamos, que no te molestes, podrás esperar hasta la siguiente dosis-exclamó Alec

Cada uno, sacó un frasquito negro, no se veía el contenido pero se notaba lleno. Los hermanos, tomaron uno de los botecitos y bebieron el líquido dentro de ellos.

Al terminar, los vampiros salieron de la casa, sin decir nada, sin despedirse, solo se fueron

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó la voz de Bella

-Los Vulturi-respondió uno de ellos

-Son vampiros-susurró ella

-¿Vas a salir con que no sabías que los Cullen son vampiros?-cuestionó de manera agresiva otro de ellos

-¿Por qué estaban aquí?

-Tenemos muchos negocios juntos en Italia, nos fuimos porque la policía nos buscaba, aun no es tiempo de convertirnos-contestó el mayor

-¿Qué era eso?

-Su ponzoña-contestó Ettore

Las imágenes dejaron de fluir, ambos parecíamos ensimismados en sus recuerdos

-Suéltalo-me exigió Alice

Expliqué todo lo que acababa de ver, con detalles que ni a mí me gustaban, Esme, se alejó un poco de nosotros y prendió la computadora, comenzó a buscar a los más buscados de Italia, nos sorprendió ver al mayor de aquellos chicos, encabezando la lista

-Damiano Fatsini, entre sus crímenes, destacan, contrabando, homicidio y lavado de dinero-leyó Esme

-Imposible-exclamó Bella, muy fuerte-No se dedican a nada ilegal

-Ya viste que sí, pero la duda es, ¿Qué tienen que ver los Vulturi en todo esto?-se preguntó Carlisle

-¿No es obvio? ellos son los que ayudan a llevar a cabo todo eso, en cuanto al veneno-respondió Rosalie, fuera de sí-No importa, estamos en gran peligro, lo mejor es que empaquemos y nos larguemos de aquí-todos la miraron extrañados-Por el momento, Edward es un obstáculo para conseguir a Bella, no quiero que les digan a los Vulturi, porque no va a morir solo él

-No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta-gritó Emmett

-Basta, Rose tiene razón, no quiero que les pase nada malo, no me lo perdonaría jamás-vociferó Bella

-No vamos te vamos a dejar con ellos, no si podemos ayudarte-respondió Esme de manera maternal

-Es que no se si pueda dejarlos-susurró Bella con los ojos llorosos, volvía a ser esa frágil criatura de la que me había enamorado

Bella pov

-Es que no se si pueda dejarlos-murmuré, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, es que irónicamente no quería dejarlos, me agradaba el peligro en la que nuestra relación se iba a ver envuelta, pero tampoco quería dejar a Edward

-Quédate con nosotros-casi suplicó mi vampiro favorito

-Una oferta tentadora

-Cásate conmigo, y nos vamos, escapamos-exclamó rápidamente

-Voy a pensarlo-sonreí

Antes del crepúsculo, salí en dirección a mi casa, al llegar, los chicos estaban viendo una película de terror, no habían notado mi presencia

-Niños-grite tan fuerte como pude, los cuatro pegaron un brinco del susto

-Eres una…-empezó Gabrielle

-Creímos que no volverías-bromeó Leone

-Tenemos que hablar-dije, esta vez seria

-Si no te dijimos fue para no asustarte-contestó Damiano

-¿Cuándo me iban a decir? ¿Hasta que los convirtieran? ¿Hasta que yo tuviera que beber la ponzoña?-solté de un solo golpe, quería respuestas y las quería ya

-Teníamos pensado decirte anoche, pero como ni estuviste con nosotros-murmuró Gabrielle

-Solo faltan unos años para que nos conviertan-respondió Leone

-No es una obligación beberla-explicó Ettore, bastante apenado

-Bella-me llamó Damiano-Si no te lo dijimos fue porque aun no estábamos seguros de lo que querías, aun pensabas en ellos, hasta…

-Entonces ¿eso esperabas?-exclame furiosa, interrumpiéndolo-¿Qué me acostara contigo? ¿Con esa condición me iban a decir?

-Cálmate, no sabes lo que dices-era la primera vez que Damiano me alzaba la voz, me sentí pequeña, quería llorar-No era la idea-dijo un poco más bajo-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Para qué sirve la ponzoña-tome aire, dándome valor, no tenía derecho alguno de gritarle, de reclamarle, no después de todo lo que yo había hecho

-Todos tenemos habilidades, dones, creo que estas familiarizada con eso, lo único que hace la ponzoña es acrecentar esas únicas habilidades, no hay fuerza, no hay velocidad, no hay inmortalidad, solo los dones-expresó Leone, de manera más calmada, parecía el menos alterado

-Bella, ¿recuerdas la cajita que vimos ese día en la joyería?-interrogó Ettore, como intentado cambiar de tema, pero claro que me acordaba, era bellísima

Damiano quedó junto frente a mí, se hincó, tenía esa cajita en sus manos, no sabía cuando la había tomado, pera allí estaba, me imagine que iba a decir, era imposible no saberlo

-Isabella, ¿te casarías conmigo?-su voz sonaba muy débil, como si le costara trabajo decir aquellas palabras-te prometo no ocultarte nada, discúlpame, no debimos hacerlo

Ettore, Leone y Gabrielle miraban con los ojos como platos a su hermano, nunca en su vida lo habían escuchado disculparse con alguien, me habían dicho una vez, y allí estaba, excusándose frente a mí.

Mi mente era un completo caos, porque a cualquiera que escogiera, debía renunciar al otro y no quería, no podía tomar esa elección, pues, no solo escogía entre 2 personas, también tenía que escoger entre la seguridad y la aventura, entre vampiros vegetarianos y mafiosos italianos, entre Cullen y Fatsini, entre la Bella frágil y la Bella arriesgada…

Cuando comencé a pensar en cuál de las 2 yo, era la que quería ser por siempre, por todo lo que durara mi existencia, supe, cual iba a ser mi decisión, supe con quien iba a quedarme….

* * *

**Que les parecio? fue bueno? malisimo?**

**Bueno para disminuir un poco el enojo, les dejo un adelanto del capitulo, espero sus ideas, porque la verdad aun no se con quien es que se va a quedar...**

**En fin, espero poder escribir el sig cap muy pronto, y lo subire en cuanto mi pequeña lo lea y me de el permiso de subirlo, jaja.**

_**La boda estaba más que lista, todos estaban presentes, mi madre, Ángela, todos ellos estaban allí, mi ramo de rosas rojas desprendía un olor cautivante, eso era lo único que me tranquilizaba, eso y el brazo de Phil, del que me sostenía al caminar la marcha nupcial.**_

_**El pasillo se me hacía tan largo, no podía despegar mi mirada de sus ojos, es que era imposible, lo único que hacían era hipnotizarte al punto de que quería correr, abrazarlo muy fuerte y besarlo con pasión.**_

_**Ya que había llegado a su lado, sonreí tiernamente, estaba lista para todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a otorgarme, pero también a lo que yo estaba dispuesta a abandonar. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron lentamente, cortando mi respiración, él no venía con ellos, solo estaban sus hermanos, que me veían desde detrás con una mezcla de felicidad y odio.**_

**Nos leemos pronto, ojala dejensus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, ademas de que me gustaría saber sus opiniones**


End file.
